


Back when daisy's still smelled pretty to me.

by MrscursHere



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Poetry, its whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrscursHere/pseuds/MrscursHere
Summary: Just a short little Shaymien poem I wrote. Me messing around a little. Disclaimer, I don't exactly know what So Random was like behind the scenes. And this is completely fictional, I do not ship Shayne and Damien together as a real couple. I adore their friendship, though.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Kudos: 10





	Back when daisy's still smelled pretty to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Saying I love you is easy.  
> Or, at least, it should be.
> 
> Damiens pov.

Its holding hands and slipping fingers,  
Star gazing without any stars.  
Glancing eyes and smooth smiles.  
Gripping wrists by golden cars.

Zipping by a palace made of  
Shrines, and other discregarded,  
Moments, sitting in the back seat,  
Closed eyes by calm alarms.

Its faces I don't recognize,

Its people who see me on a stage,

Thinking they can scrutinize me,

Just because they know my name.

Or maybe, its that dark swell,  
Digging deep inside my chest,  
Maybe, its the cough drops you gave me  
When you saw me lose my breath,

Maybe its the hand knit sweater,  
Given to me right of stage,  
Maybe its the Audience cheering,  
Or maybe its because of Shayne,

Strictly maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I am by no means a real poet, though, so you know.


End file.
